Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Untergliederung in Themenbereiche
Ich habe mal etwas über den Vorschlag von Dark Lord nachgedacht. Bei dem Abschnitt Bessere Hauptseite hat er erklärt, dass man vielleicht einen Buchtipp des Monats bzw der Woche einrichten sollte, um die Leser auch auf das Erweiterte Universum aufmerksam zu machen. Den Vorschlag finde ich echt nicht schlecht, aber mangelt es sowohl auf der Hauptseite als auch auf dem Portal etwas an Platz, um das angemessen aufzuziehen. Meine erweiterte Idee wäre die folgende: Man untergliedert die Jedipedia in verschiedene Themenbereiche! ein Beispiel habe ich in der Wikipedia gefunden, wo es beispielsweise die Bereiche Kunst und Kultur oder Sport gibt. Auf diese Themenbereiche wird auf der Hauptseite mit einem einfachem Link eingegangen. Da so eine Untergliederung in einen Themenbereich eine Menge Wartungsarbeiten mit sich bringt, wäre ich für den Anfang lediglich dafür, ein Untergliederung in die Themenbereiche Literatur, Videospiele und Fernsehen einzurichten. Wie soll so ein Themenbereich aussehen? Für jeden Themenbereich wird eine eigene Seite erstellt, die praktisch die Hauptseite zu dem eigentlichen Thema ist. Also wenn wir zum Beispiel den Bereich Literatur nehmen, dann steht dort allerhand über Comics, Romane, Sachbücher usw. Dort findet man einen Buchtipp der Woche bzw des Monats, die aktuellen Erscheinungen, zukünftige Erscheinungen, natürliche viele Links und Querverweise zu Listen und lesenswerte bzw exzellente Artikel. Die Hauptseiten zu den Themenbereichen kann man auch dafür verwenden, um Artikel mit dem Nacharbeit-Hinweis aufzuführen oder auf gewünschte, noch nichts angelegte Artikel aufmerksam zu machen. So ist das auch mit den anderen Themenbereichen möglich. Wer pflegt das ganze? Das ist natürlich eine berechtigte Frage, denn solche Seiten müssen ständig aktualisiert und gewartet werden. Da ich mich mit dem Thema sehr gut auskenne, wäre ich zumindest bereit, den Bereich Literatur zu gestalten und später zu aktualisieren... Aber erst mal die Frage, wie der Vorschlag so ankommt!? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 09:47, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Auf jeden Fall eine sehr gute Idee! Beim Aussehen könnte man sich auch an der Wikipedia orientieren, da das gut gegliedert ist. Man könnte beispielsweise die Romane in Spalten für die Ären einsortieren und auch wie gesagt in der Mitte (oder wo auch immer) das Buch des Monats mit dem Cover darstellen. Inaktiver Benutzer 09:52, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich finde den Vorschlag gut. Nach dieser Diskussion bin ich sicher, dass das ausgereift sein wird, aber ich habe ein paar Fragen: In welche Thmenbereiche willst du aufteilen? Sollen zur Pflege Admins oder normale User ran? Dark Lord Disku 09:54, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich denke wenn User sich gut mit einem Bereich auskennen, könnten die auch die Pflege übernehmen...das ist allerdings ein Entscheid der Admins. Inaktiver Benutzer 09:56, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Habe ich doch geschrieben, dass für den Anfang vielleicht erstmal die Bereiche Literatur, Videospiele und Fernsehen reichen. Zur Pflege sollen sowohl Admins als auch Benutzer beteiligt sein. Jeder, der sich damit auskennt und etwas falsches oder veraltetes in den Themenseiten findet. Einzig die Gestaltung der Seite ist eine Frage, die man noch abklären muss... aber es geht ja erstmal darum, ob man sich das vorstellen kann, um es hier zu realisieren. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 09:59, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::OK, ein Vorschlag: Ein Admin und drei "normale" User. Das muss natürlich überdacht werden, aber so denke ich mussts klappen. Dark Lord Disku 10:02, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nein, auch hier soll das Wiki-Prinzip fungieren... also jeder kann mitarbeiten! Aber das soll jetzt noch gar nichts das Thema sein. Schauen wir erstmal und sammeln verschiedene Meinungen, bevor wir unseren Kopf über kleine, noch nicht relevante organisatorische Dinge zerbrechen. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:05, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Könnte man nicht auf der Benutzerseite eines Testaccounts oder auf einer Benutzerunterseite anfangen die grobe Struktur der Seite zu gestalten? Inaktiver Benutzer 10:10, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ja, ich mache mal eine Benutzerseite für die Literatur-Seite, aber ich würde gerne noch andere Meinungen einholen, denn das ganze ist noch nicht entschieden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:21, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Anfangen könnte man grundsätzlich überall.... wenn es nichts wird, kann es ja immernoch gelöscht oder neu gemacht werden. Die Idee ist sehr gut. Aber ich würde es in vier Themenbereiche einteilen, Filme als Vierter. Man könnte sich bei der gestaltung dann an der Wikipedia orientiren und dort villeicht lesenswerte Artikel als Artikel das Monats in einem Themenbereich zu nehmen (also z.B. Revan bei Spielen). MfG - Cody 10:23, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich halte diese Idee für ziemlich gut, das macht jedoch ne heiden Arbeit. Ich schlage vor, dass wir abstimmen, wer das machen sollte. Es würde keinen Sinn machen wenn wir einen total unerfahrenen Benutzer an so was rannlassen. Da müssen wohl einige Admins ran. Darth Nihilus 66 10:26, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Was habt ihr immer mit Admins und zuständigkeit?!? Das könnte man genau so machen, wie auf der Hauptseite, einfach drei oder vier Vorlagen, deren inhalt innerhalb bestimmter regeln geändert werden können. MfG - Cody 10:29, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Wenn du meinst Darth Nihilus 66 10:30, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Wie, wenn du meinst? Das bezog sich hierdrauf: Nein, auch hier soll das Wiki-Prinzip fungieren... also jeder kann mitarbeiten! Aber das soll jetzt noch gar nichts das Thema sein. MfG - Cody 10:35, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Ja, genau Cody! Wenn mal die Grundstruktur steht, dann werden die inhaltlichen Änderungen über Vorlagen geändert, was dann jeder kann. Die eigentliche Seite bekommt dann eine Totalsperre, sodass die Struktur nicht vandaliert oder verändert werden kann... so wie auf der Hauptseite eben. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:39, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::Und jetzt warten wir einfach auf die Meinung der anderen, oder? MfG - Cody 10:41, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wie stellt ihr euch die Vorlage eigentlich vor? Darth Nihilus 66 10:46, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :So ich habe mal anhand des Beispiels Literatur-Portal eine Testseite unter meinem Benutzernamensraum eingestellt. Siehe Benutzer:Little Ani/Jedipedia:Literatur Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:56, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Dem schließ ich mich mit dem Videospiele-Portal an, momentan zu finden unter Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/Jedipedia:Videospiele. 15:34, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Man könnte meinen du könntest Gedanken lesen Ben, gerade wollte ich vorschlagen, dass du ein Videospiele-Portal machst. Aber gut um Little Anis Vorschlag zu bewerten bediene ich mich eines Pulp Fiction Zitats (ein wenig verändert natürlich ;)): Look at the big brain of Little Ani, you're a smart jedipedian ;). Ich bin auf jedenfall dabei. Boba 15:44, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Jo, das sieht schon ganz gut aus! Aber ich fände es ganz gut, wenn wir noch, wie ich oben schon geschreiben habe, eiinen Artikel das Monats oder so einbinden. Was denkt ihr? MfG - Cody 15:58, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Da es so viel Literatur zu Star Wars gibt, habe ich mal einen wöchentlichen Rhythmus genommen. Mit Einbindung alles Romane, Comics und Sachbücher würde das trotzdem mehrere Jahre durchlaufen ehe sich ein Artikel wiederholt. Bei Videospielen sollte man vielleicht monatlich nehmen, was Ben ja schon in seinem Entwurf eingestellt hat. Aber ob das nun Literaturtipp der Woche oder Artikel der Woche heißt, ist doch relativ egal. Ich würde eher den Tipp bevorzugen, da die Artikel zur Literatur eigentlich alle gleich gut sind. Immerhin haben sie den gleichen Aufbau und es gibt keinen Comic-Artikel der wesentlich länger sein kann als ein anderer Comic-Artikel, da sie ein festes Schema haben (Verlagsbeschreibung, Inhaltsangabe, Weblinks). Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:04, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Bei den 19 Zöllern ist ja unten noch so ne Lücke, könntest du nicht noch die Comic-Zeichner oder so noch hinzufügen Ani? sieht auf jedenfall sau gut aus :) Boba 16:08, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Zu den Wochen/Monats-Artikeln: Ich dachte eher an "normale" Artikel, deren Inhalt hauptsächlich aus dem Themanbereich kommt, also z.B. Revan bei Spielen. Aber so wie es ist kann man es natürlich auch machen. MfG - Cody 16:23, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) Respekt, Ani - das ist wirklich DER HAMMER!!!! Bin begeistert. Ich habe eine kleine Schönheitskorrektur vorgenommen, und zwar lag Leia auf der Lücke zwischen den beiden Spalten, deshalb habe ich die Spalten vertauscht, jetzt liegt sie auf der Box. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:48, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Sagt mal, wie macht ihr eigentlich die Header?? Würde mich mal interessieren, auch wenns jetzt nicht unbedingt zur Topic passt :) Boba 17:54, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Boba, du meinst welches Programm wir benutzen? Ich arbeite mit Photoshop. Dort werden die Bilder maskiert und in den Header eingefügt. Das geht aber auch bestimmt mit anderen Programmen. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:03, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Cool danke Premia. Ich dachte schon ihr zaubert die ausm Hut :D Boba 18:05, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::So einfach ist es dann doch nicht. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 18:06, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt Premia! :) Aber irgendwie gefällt mir die Box Neuerscheinungen auf der rechten Seite besser als auf der Linken. Neben der Navigationsleiste wirkt die Neuerscheinungen-Box etwas deplatziert finde ich. Man muss halt auch bedenken, dass der Header von Bildschirm zu Bildschirm anders steht. Bei mir war er vorher zum Beispiel nicht in der Lücke... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:13, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Eine Idee wie wir das lösen? Premia Admin 18:16, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Eine Navigationsbox auf allen Portalen ganz oben einfügen mit Hauptseite Film und Fernsehn Viedeospiele Literatur und Portal MfG - Cody 18:20, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Hm, ich dachte halt, dass diese Neuerscheinungen eine Symmetrie zu der Navigationsleiste gegenüber bildet und dass diese Übersichten und der Literaturtipp in der Mitte stehen. Finde ich von der Gestaltung her sinnvoller. Dass der Header über die beiden Spalten rutscht, sehe ich eigentlich nicht als optischen Makel an... Andernfalls hätte ich schon eine Idee. Man fasst die beiden Spalten zusammen und trennt die beiden Boxen mit einer Trennlinie. Dann wäre die Linie oben beim Header durchgehend und es gäbe keine Lücke mehr. Muss aber erst nochmal überlegen, wie sich das realisieren lässt. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:25, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Tschuldigung Leute, ich will ja euren Konfettiregen nicht aufhalten hier, aber verratet mir doch bitte mal eins: Was ist denn der große Unterschied zwischen den Kategorien und den Themenbereichen. Das ist doch im Grunde schon eine thematische Unterteilung. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:28, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Leser können sich speziell zu einem Thema informieren, sich einen Überblick verschaffen oder eben halt nur stöbern und schauen, was es neues gibt. Es soll die Oberfläche erweitern und den Zugriff zu Artikeln, die auf das EU und die Realität basieren, erleichtern. Außerdem soll es zur Mitarbeit anregen. Das alles kann eine Kategorie nicht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:34, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::@Cody: Genau! Die Idee ist gut... so kann man es machen. Ich probier es gleich mal aus. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:39, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Ich hatte vorhin einen Beitrag geschrieben und dann nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er wegen eines Bearbeitungskonfliktes nicht gepostet wurde^^... Naja, inzwischen hat sich die Sache erledigt, daher nur noch: Super Arbeit, Ani! Sieht sehr vielversprechend aus. Gruß, Anakin 19:16, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) thumb Gute Idee, Cody! Ich habe ein Screenshot gemacht, Ani, damit du die Darstellung sehen kannst, wie sie bei mir ist. Premia Admin 19:18, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde das Portal zu erstellen war ne klasse Idee. Sieht echt gut aus.--Yoda41 Admin 21:45, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Wann wird denn die Seite richtig erstellt? Inaktiver Benutzer 22:12, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Sobald wir uns über das ob und wie einig sind. Das Literaturportal ist ja schon ganz gut, aber vom Spieleprotal gibt es bisher nur ein Gerüst und es gibt noch garkein Film/Fernsehportal. Wenn die alle vorläufig fertig sind, werden sie "richtig" erstellt. (korregiert mich, wenn ich falsch liege) @Little Ani: Hast du das mit der zusätzlichen Box unter dem Header schonmal ausprobiert? MfG - Cody 22:19, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, ich habe es mal abgespeichert. Ich finde, dass sich das Ergebnis schon sehen lassen kann. Jedenfalls finde ich es besser als wenn die Neuerscheinungen auf der linken Seite sind :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:49, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Finde ich auch, aber könnte man nicht die Kopfzeile weglassen, sodass man nur einen Umrandeten oder grauen Balken hat? So wirkt es jetzt irgendwie nach unten verschoben. Ich weiß, ich bin sehr kritisch... MfG - Cody 22:53, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe die Navigation nun ohne Überschrift einfach in einen Balken... sieht auch nicht schlecht aus wie ich finde. Hast du es so gemeint, Cody? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:04, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ja, so hatte ich mir das gedacht. Literatur und Videospiele kann man denke ich so lassen. MfG - Cody 07:03, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Also bei meinem Bildschirm ist da ne fast handbreite Lücke zwischen den Kategorien und Mitarbeit, da muss noch irgendwas hin und ich denke ich wüsste auch was. Wenn wir die Erweiterte Zitatsammlung endlich fertig haben, sollten wir ein auf Bücher oder Comic basierendes Zitat der Woche haben. Die Lücke da ist nämlich ziemlich übel. Boba 12:43, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich habe auch 19 Zoll und bei mir ist da keine so große Lücke...vllt liegts an meiner Lesezeichenleiste. Aber die Zitate sollten trotzdem rein. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:29, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Meiner Meinung nach sollten auch aufs Portal und die Hauptseite dieser graue Kasten mit den Themenbereichen, wenns denn soweit ist. Falls das schon beschlossene Sache war hab ichs wohl überlesen;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 17:59, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::So Ben und ich haben die Portale nun fertig gemacht und gleich verschoben. Wer noch Verbesserungsvorschläge hat, kann diese gerne hervorbringen. Das mit der Lücke im Literatur-Portal wurde ja schon mehrmals angesprochen... entweder kommt dann da ein Zitat rein oder wenn diese EU-Zitate nicht bald umgesetzt werden, muss man halt noch mehr gewünschte Artikel reinmachen. Im Literatur-Sektor sind eben viele Artikel noch nicht geschrieben :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:36, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ani und Ben, großes Lob an euch, habt ihr super gemacht! Gruß, Premia Admin 04:21, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge